dcanimatedmovieuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Diana
Diana, also known as Diana Prince, is a political envoy and the Amazonian superhero known as Wonder Woman. She is also a founding member of the Justice League. Biography Pre-Flashpoint The Justice League gathered at the Flash Museum after an alert about a breaking and entering was flagged. The perpetrators, the Rogues, were planted with futuristic bombs by Professor Zoom and left to die, all to kill the Flash. Wonder Woman took Captain Cold to a forest and used one of his Cold Guns to freeze the bomb. She ripped the bomb off and tossed it into the sky, where it blew up. Flashpoint In the Flashpoint timeline, Diana never became a superhero and instead, became queen of the Amazons. Diana agreed to an alliance with the Atlanteans. However, Orin, king of Atlantis, and Diana had an affair. Mera knew of this and tried to assassinate Diana. Mera was instead killed in self-defense. As a warning, Diana took Mera's crown as her own. War was declared. Orin attempted to slaughter the Amazons with a doomsday device powered by Captain Atom. The Amazons were protected by magic and instead, over 100 million people died and western Europe sank into the ocean. She led the Amazons to the United Kingdom and annexed it as New Themyscira. Wonder Woman captured Colonel Steve Trevor and learned there was a spy, Lois Lane, somewhere on the island gathering intelligence for Cyborg. To add, Amazons captured advance scouts and knew an Atlantean surface invasion of New Themyscira was imminent. Amid battle against Aquaman, Wonder Woman was shot by Cyborg and propelled into another room where the Shazam children were waiting. They transformed into Captain Thunder, an old enemy, and battled Wonder Woman. Eventually, she was able to lasso Thunder and forced him to revert back into the children. She grabbed a broken blade and murdered Billy Batson. As Aquaman discovered the lifeless bodies of his brother Ocean Master, Wonder Woman stabbed him from behind. For the greater good, Wonder Woman vowed to exterminate the men of Atlantis and enslave its daughters. She plunged her sword through Aquaman, who had remotely activated his doomsday device. As the blastwave approached, Wonder Woman held Aquaman in her arms. She was either killed when Atlantis' doomsday weapon was activated or ceased to exist when the Flash reset the world back to the way it was meant to be. Post-Flashpoint Early life Diana is an Amazon warrior from Paradise Island what the left and found herself in Washington D.C. as a political envoy. Steve Trevor was assigned to serve as a liaison between the U.S. federal government and Diana. Arrival in D.C. Diana arrived in Washington, D.C. with Steve Trevor to meet the President of the United States. The two arrived to a mob of protesters.When Wonder Woman offered to help against who they were protesting against, she was shocked to find they were protesting her because they were angry towards her as they thought she dressed inappropriately and scared people every time she waved her sword. After lassoing the truth out of one protestor, she goes with Steve to meet with the president. Wonder Woman later grew weary of waiting for the president so she left and on her way out, she met Hannah Grace and the two had ice cream together which Disna had for the first time. Steve Trevor later found Diana and told her to come back to the White House, reminding Diana that she was a political envoy, but Diana affirms she is a warrior and Steve agrees, but tells Diana she's a warrior with responsibilities. Steve asks her out to home made ice cream before parademons invaded Washington D.C. Wonder Woman joyfully fights against the Parademons attacking D.C. Meeting Superman During the fight, Parademons ambushed the president on his flight out of Washington and Wonder Woman flies into a plane while fighting her way through Parademons to rescue the President and the First Lady and introduced herself to them. During the battle she threw a Parademon out of the plane and this caused it to crash into the engine, causing the plane to fall and causing the president to fall out of the plane. Wonder Woman rescues him with her lasso. The plane continues to fall till Superman showed up and catches it while fighting off the Parademons. Wonder Woman is surprised by Superman and assisted him in the fight and Superman was impressed with Wonder Woman's strength. The two heroes were immediately smitten with each other. Darkseid's invasion Wonder Woman and Superman arrive to the location of where Batman, Green Lantern, and the Flash were to continue the battle, She greet them as warriors. Green Lantern tries to say hi, but Superman steps in the way. They are suddenly surprised by the arrival of Victor Stone, who has just recently been enhanced by Apokoliptian technology and is now half-android and Wonder Woman mistakes Cyborg for another Parademon and makes a move to kill him till Cyborg's self-defense systems go off and blast Wonder Woman which angers Superman and he tries to destroy him himself but Stone insists he's not with the Parademons. Flash vouches for Victor and they stop. After Shazam arrives on the scene, Victor tells the others of the Parademons plan to terraform the earth and Darkseid arrives, taking out each hero one by one. Wonder Woman tries to fight Darkseid, but Darkseid defeats Wonder Woman and Superman catches her. Darkseid defeats all the heroes and captures Superman. Batman goes after him and leaves control of the team to Green Lantern till he returns, Wonder Woman than concludes that they must destroy Darkseid's eyes to prevent him from firing his Omega Beams and they go off to defeat him. Darkseid's defeat While Batman goes to rescue Superman, Green Lantern gathers the others to work together against Darkseid. They plan to blind him, but when Shazam messes up the plan, Wonder Woman leads the charge. During the battle, Wonder Woman rematches Darkseid personally and takes out his right eye using her sword. Darkseid later pummels Wonder Woman into another building, but is saved by the others. Flash stabs a crowbar through the other eye, completely blinding him but Darkseid still fights. Victor Stone then uses the mother boxes to send Darkseid and The parademons back to Apokolips. Darkseid manages to hold off the league and the group does their best effort to push him through the boom tube until Batman and Superman arrive and together, the heroes defeat Darkseid and send him back to Apokolip and the heroes are finally adored by the public. The Justice League After the invasion, The group are congratulated by the president as the heroes of the new age and Wonder Woman is personally glad that the people are no longer afraid of them she acknowledges to Superman that she has never met anyone like him, God or Mortal, sparking a romance between them. Superman was pleased and Wonder Woman and Superman looked at each other deeply. Flash proposes the idea that the heroes could be a team, but Wonder Woman states she has responsibilities as does Shazam. Debating whether the heroes should be a team if a similar threat were to happen, the President of the United States asked whether they had a name. The newly formed group was annoyed when Shazam abruptly announced them as the "Super Seven" without the others' consent. Justice League: Throne of Atlantis Wonder Woman stood on top of the Temple of Athena in Athens, Greece. Superman joined her and she said she and he are not like the gods or the people. Superman said they're not like anyone. Wonder Woman asked him if he ever felt alone. Superman said of course he does, but he learned the way to deal with it and he could show her how. Superman and Wonder Woman shared a kiss as they flew up into sky. Diana went to a Greek restaurant with Superman on a date. The two wore casual clothes and glasses and Wonder Woman was surprised that their disguises worked and that they were able to hide as one of the people. Superman corrected her not to hide as much as be one of the people. Superman said they could just blend in, together and held Wonder Woman's hand until Lois Lane bumped into him. Superman introduced Lois to Wonder Woman, who introduced herself as Diana Prince. Lois and Wonder Woman had a nice conversation and then Shazam and Cyborg came out of a portal and found Wonder Woman and Superman on a date and many diners adore Cyborg and Shazam. Superman and Wonder Woman left to join their teammates. Wonder Woman waited with her teammates at their headquarters in S.T.A.R. Labs for Batman to arrive. Wonder Woman and the others watched what Cyborg had seen when he was attacked by a sea creature, which Wonder Woman said from Atlantis. Wonder Woman examined the sea creature's dagger which stabbed Cyborg, and she recognized the dagger's carvings. She told the story of Atlantis which she read as a young girl. Green Lantern dismissed it as a fairytale, but Superman believed her. Shazam mocked Superman and Wonder Woman by making smooching noises. Wonder Woman fought evil sea creatures with her teammates and rescued Arthur Curry and Mera. The team split into two groups, Wonder Woman went with Arthur, Mera, Superman, Green Lantern and Cyborg to Atlantis, where they saw Arthur's mother, the Atlantean Queen, dead. Arthur's half-brother, Orm had murdered the Queen to take over Atlantis. Orm and Black Manta trapped Wonder Woman and her teammates in sea eggshells and Orm sent them towards an octopus sea monster for it to eat. But Arthur and Superman escaped from their containment and rescued the others. Wonder Woman was freed by her teammates and they got a call from Batman, who said that Orm and Atlanteans were heading for Metropolis. In Metropolis, Wonder Woman fought the Atlanteans and saved Lois and Jimmy Olsen. She tried to take the trident from Orm, but Orm snatched it from her and beat her up. Then Orm confessed to Mera that he murdered the Queen. Cyborg filmed his confession to show the Atlanteans that they had been betrayed and that Orm was a liar. Orm was defeated by Arthur and Metropolis was saved. Wonder Woman returned to Atlantis with her teammates where Arthur was crowned as King of Atlantis. Superman asked Wonder Woman if she was free later. Wonder Woman said if she can find her glasses, meaning that she accepted his offer. The Justice League decided that Arthur should join the team, which he accepted and Shazam gave him a code name, Aquaman, which Arthur hated. Justice League vs. Teen Titans Wonder Woman fought Cheetah after the Legion of Doom launched an attack on the Justice League's new Headquarters, The Hall of Justice. After chasing her into a parking garage, Wonder Woman defeated her after smashing her into a car with her lasso. Later on, Diana went on a date with Clark Kent at the movies but finds modern films in poor taste. After leaving the theater, she noticed something was wrong with him and Superman fled as she watched on, unaware that one of Trigon's wraiths was possessing him. Diana was later possessed by a wraith and along with a possessed Flash and Cyborg attacked the the Titans at Titans Tower. She then attacks Starfire attempting to strangle her with he lasso. After defeating the Titan's and Batman, to prevent them from being killed Raven agrees to go with possessed league members. After Damian frees Superman from the wraith he confronts the possessed Diana. Following a brief scuffle, Superman grabs hold of Diana's lasso and uses it to tie her up, while compelling her to tell him who she was. The possessed Diana begins shouting how she never loved Clark. Superman knowing it's the wraith possessing his grip, finally forcing the wraith to leave Diana as she collapses in his arms. After Trigon escapes from Hell he begins attacking a near by city, with Diana, Clark and the now free Barry to confront him. Diana is later present when Batman contacts the Titan's to congratulate them on stopping Trigon and saving the world. Justice League Dark Wonder Woman appears in Justice League Dark stopping a woman from further running over civilians with her car while hallucinating them as demonic creatures. After Superman and Batman dealt with similar cases, The Justice League held a meeting at the Hall of Justice on the recent increase of homicides around the world which she suggested is caused by some form of magic, but Batman didn't believe that to be the case. She later appears along with Superman and John Stewart trying to stop Destiny who attacking a city until they fell under his spell and began to hallucinate Batman as a demon and attempt to attack him. She was along with Superman retrained by Zatanna. The Death of Superman A short time before the battle with Doomsday, Clark and Diana had broken up but remained good friends. During Doomsday's rampage on Metropolis, Diana was one of the last standing members of the Justice League to fight Doomsday before being eventually knocked down. As Doomsday was about to stab her with her broken sword, Superman intervened by shooting lasers towards Doomsday. Before she went unconscious, Diana warned Clark not to show any mercy in dealing with the monstrous creature, lest killing everyone in the city. After Superman sacrificed himself to defeat Doomsday, Diana and the other members of the Justice League went to the scene of the final battle, only to watch Superman's death at the hands of Doomsday. The following morning, the Justice League, excluding Batman, attends a state funeral in honor of Superman, during which Lex Luthor gives a brief speech in which he mentions "going to miss those late night chats" with Superman, leading Diana to harbor suspicions on Lex. Personality She has a somewhat childish nature. She bails on meeting the president because she didn't want to wait, cares little to nothing about the customs of the Nation she is in, and constantly thrusts her sword at people which clearly terrifies them. It has gotten so bad that at the beginning of War, there is a protest group wanting her gone. She is practically ecstatic when entering into a battle, giving major blows to enemies. Her interactions with Hannah Grace in indicates that she has a soft spot for children. She can be boisterous, battle for ask questions act and smug. She has a love for battle. She even admits that fighting is what she is good at compared to being a diplomat, which begs the question why Paradise Island would send her in the first place if she's incapable of being a diplomat. She's much calmer and closer to her traditional personality by her third movie when compared to her first one. She can be brutal but she is kind hearted and only want to help the People. During the Flashpoint timeline Diana's personality was much darker. Having never ventured into "man's world" Diana grew up cold, cruel and sadistic, having a low opinion of man and is quite egotistical, considering herself the most beautiful women alive. She was also quite hypocritical of her supposed hatred towards men considering them a pestilence yet seducing Aquaman, a married man, for her own lustful desires. She's willing to commit any crime to achieve her goals as she destroyed London and killed millions to establish a new homeland, murdered Steve Trevor despite him being an unarmed prisoner of war and even murdering Billy Batson, a child, without remorse. Despite these negative traits she still seemed to have genuine affection for Aquaman, crying as she killed him and cradling his corpse before Captain Atom's radiation consumed them. Powers and abilities Wonder Woman is one of the strongest members of the Justice League, something openly acknowledged by Superman. Her superhuman physical abilities combined with her expert combat skills make Wonder Woman one of the most dangerous fighters among her peers. Powers *'Super strength:' Wonder Woman was able to slaughter several Parademons with her sword and was strong enough to effectively punch Darkseid and Shazam. She was also able to knock Beast Boy unconscious as an elephant with one punch.Overall, only Superman is able to overcome it in this field among all of the League. She was also strong enough to stagger Superman with her punches and fight for a while with Doomsday, although she was finally subdued and almost killed by the monster. *'Flight:' As an Amazon, Wonder Woman has the ability of flight and saved the President of the United States after he fell out of a plane. *'Breathe underwater:' Wonder Woman was able to breathe underwater when the Justice League traveled to Atlantis. *'Superhuman durability: '''Wonder Woman has shown to be highly resistant to blunt force such as from Darkseid and Doomsday's punches, Starfire's starbolts, and blows from Trigon. However, she can be harmed by bullets. She too would have been killed by Doomsday if Superman had not intervened in time. *'Regenerative healing factor:' To compensate for its vulnerability to bullets and other sharp objects, Wonder Woman, as an Amazon, can regenerate quickly. After being almost dying from Doomsday's blows, she was able to recover in a few hours. *'Super speed''' Wonder Woman can run, fly, move and dodge attacks at considerable superhuman speeds. Abilities *'Hand-to-hand combat:' As an Amazon warrior, Wonder Woman is a formidable hand to hand combatant, and was able to blind Darkseid in one of his eyes using her sword. She is also able to take on Atlantean soldiers, Starfire, and hold her own against Doomsday and Superman *'Swordsmanship:' Wonder Woman is a skilled swordsman, and her proficiency makes her able to defeat multiple enemies at the same time. Equipment *'Lasso of Truth:' Anyone with the lasso of truth around them is compelled to tell the truth. Diana used it on one of the protesters to find out what he really thought of her. *'Sword:' The sword of Wonder Woman is highly resistant, capable of cutting multiple types of materials. However, the sword was unable to pierce Doomsday's skin, and the latter ended up shattering the blade. *'Bracelets:' Like the sword, Wonder Woman bracelets are highly resistant, capable of withstanding multiple forms of attack. Appearances Films *''Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox'' *''Justice League: War'' *''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' *''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' *''Justice League Dark'' *''Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay'' (mentioned) *''The Death of Superman'' Behind the scenes *Diana's outfit is based on the New 52 version, however there are subtle differences to make it less revealing. There are arm sleeves and her chest is covered up with a red piece so that her cleavage is not exposed. References Category:Superheroes Category:Metropolis residents Category:Justice League members Category:Amazons Category:Heroes